peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 May 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-05-21 ; Comments *‘Thanks David. Terror Ravenscroft here, fully engorged and ready to rock.’ *John gives away 13 pairs of tickets for the forthcoming Fall tour. *A recording of the first ninety minutes of a two hour thirty minute show is available. Sessions *Flying Saucer Attack#1. Available on the Domino / Drag City LP / CD – Chorus . *Bratmobile: repeat of one and only session first broadcast 10 September 1993. Session recorded 25 July 1993. Available on the Strange Fruit CD – The Peel Session . Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *Phantom Surfers: ‘Everybody Up (LP - The Exciting Sounds Of Model Road Racing )’ Hobby Hut Records *Big Youth: ‘Fire Burn (Various Artists CD - Truth And Rights Observer Style )’ Heartbeat Records *Flying Saucer Attack: ‘Always’ (Peel Session) *Tall Dwarfs: ‘Entropy (3x10inch - 3EPs )’ Flying Nun Records *Chitonquiza Youth Choir: ‘Hup Forme Mu Zimbabwe (7 inch)’ Zimbabwe Records *Bratmobile: ‘There's No Other Way / No You Don't' (Peel Session) *Chumbawamba With The Sisters of Perpetual Indulgence: ‘Homophobia Mix (12 inch )’ One Little Indian *Jeff Mills: ‘The Extremist Mix (12 inch )’ Tresor *Puppy Love Bomb: ‘Not Listening (7 inch )’ Rough Trade *Don Van Vliet: ‘Skeleton Makes Good (CD – Stand Up To Be Discontinued )’ Hatje Cantz *Flying Saucer Attack: ‘Feedback Song Demo’ (Peel Session) *Heavy Vegetable: ‘Listen To This Song, Kill Pigs And Try To Sue Me (CD - The Amazing Undersea Adventures Of Aqua Kitty And Friends )’ Headhunter Records *Euphonic State: ‘Life Anthem (12 inch - Philosophy Of Life EP )’ Rabbit City Records *Bratmobile: 'Panick' (Peel Session) *Man Or Astroman: ‘A Mouthful Of Exhaust (LP - Destroy All Astro-Men!! )’ Estrus Records *Scarce: 'All Sideways (7 inch )’ Domino : (5:30 news) *Sleeper: ‘Delicious (7 inch )’ Indolent Records *Zion Train: 'Gargantua Del Diablo (LP - Natural Wonders Of The World In Dub )’ Universal Egg *Harvey Sid Fisher: ‘Aquarius (LP - Astrology Songs )' Amarillo Records : (JP: ‘Were you, like me worried the first time you heard that, with what he was going to rhyme with the word bit?’) *Flying Saucer Attack: ‘Popol Vuh 3’ (Peel Session) *Arsedestroyer: 'Ömsesidigt Garanterad Förintelse (7 inch – Arsedestroyer/ Noisedestroyer Split )’ Psycho Mania Records (?) *Gamma Loop: ‘Remind Version (12 inch - Eclipse )’ Hyper Hype *June: ‘Stripteaser (7 inch )’ Friction Media : (JP: ‘And while we’re playing music for touching – above the waist only mind, this is..’) *Codeine: 'Loss Leader (LP - The White Birch )’ Sub Pop Records *King Tubby & Friends: ‘Wreck Up A Version (CD - Dub Gone Crazy - The Evolution Of Dub At King Tubby's 1975-1979 )’ Blood & Fire *'File 1' ends *Bratmobile: ‘Make Me Miss America' (Peel Session) § *Flying Saucer Attack: ‘Light In The Evening’ (Peel Session) § *Pressure Of Speech: ‘Aphelion Remix (Various Artists 4xLP - Trance Europe Express - Volume 2 ) Volume § *Polvo: ‘Every Holy Shroud (CD - Celebrate The New Dark Age )’ Touch And Go § *Howlin' Wolf: ‘Goin' Down Slow (CD - Moanin' And Howlin')’ Chess § *Scorn (2): ‘Falling (2xLP – Evanescence )’ Earache''' @''' *Bratmobile: ‘Bitch Theme’ (Peel Session) § *Yekuana: ‘Thousand Rains (12 inch )’ Fabric Of Life § *Flying Saucer Attack: ‘Feedback Song’ (Peel Session) § *Beck: ‘Steve Threw Up (7 inch )’ Bong Long Records § *Man Or Astroman: ‘A Mouthful Of Exhaust (LP - Destroy All Astromen!! )’ Estrus Records § *Track marked @''' on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1994-05-21 (incomplete) *2) best of peel vol 70 part 2 (with introductions) ;Length *1) 01:34:01 *2) 00:46:58 (to 00:05:13) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) From Best Of Peel Vol 70 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector